


Cozy Mornings

by FeraNelia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeraNelia/pseuds/FeraNelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation in his life might have been new and bit stressing, but there was nowhere else Gary'd rather be that morning. A Secret Santa gift for MissWonnykins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissWonnykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWonnykins/gifts).



> Written for Palletshipping community's Secret Santa event 2014. This is a Secret Santa gift for my Child, MissWonnykins aka askgarymfoak, whose major wish was a happy Palletshipping story with a sub!Gary and mpreg. And since I wasn't sure if anyone of the participants would be comfortable with it, I decided to do this one myself~ It was fun writing domestic fluff and tho I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, I hope it's enough to fulfill your wish :)
> 
> WARNING: The oneshot includes some mpreg. And maybe some typos.

* * *

 

It was one of the mornings when Gary absolutely hated his own routines.

For a person to get himself up early from day to another the bright beams of sunlight making their way to the room were usually a rather welcomed sight. But with the sleep lingering on his mind and the exhaustion heavy on his limbs, the collected researcher went through every swear word his vocabulary possessed and brought the blanket over his eyes, trying to hold on to the last chances of the escaping sleep. To the chance for even one short extra moment of rest his life had so determinedly denied from him. But as the inner clock he had set within himself reminded, falling back to the cozy sleep after years of practised mourning routines proved to be nothing but a mere dream itself.

And thus with a soft sigh, Gary Oak opened his eyes.

What he had not expected to first see was the empty space next to him, missing the usual figure sprawled all over it. The sheets were wrinkled, the pillow all but neatly in place and the warmth that he had felt so close last night gone; it was more than enough to fade the last shreds of sleepiness. Gary quickly lifted his head and took a view around the room. If there was anything he had learnt after all the years, it was that Ash Ketchum did not waddle awake this early in the morning - not when there wasn’t a ready breakfast waiting, not when he could have spent the time in the sweet cradle of sleep instead.

Mind quickly calculating the possibilities, Gary was on the verge of getting himself up and examine this Arceus’ gift of a miracle (or find out whether he was still in fact asleep) when a thud from the corridor caught his attention. Next came the creak followed by soft footsteps and not before long a very drowsy and groggy Ash appeared on the doorway.

“Uh, morning”, he gave a dragged yawn, before without hesitation slumped with all of his glory down on the bed again. He might have been gone off to the dreamland in mere moments if it wasn’t for Gary sharply poking him on the side with a finger and a rather amused expression.

“Ow, what’s that for?” the trainer opened one eye and glared at his partner.

“Nothing, just thought you were sleepwalking”, the burnet snickered, “or possessed by something again to get you out of your cozy kingdom.”

“Well what if I just had wanted to get up early?”

“Then I’d have gotten _really_ worried and prayed for Arceus to save you.”

It was too much of an effort to hit Gary with a pillow, thus Ash merely made a face and snuggled into the pillow he was hugging beneath head. “Shut up…”

“O’ behold the frightening figure disturbed from his slumber”, Gary settled against his own side of the bed and looked at the figure sprawled next to him. ”What even drove you up at this hour of morning?”

“Bathroom…” the trainer muttered.

“I told you that one bottle was over the top.”

“Well you’re lucky it hit now and not last night in middle of… things!”

That was enough for Gary to break and laugh quietly against the sheets. “You’re right, I’d have been screwed. I mean…” he leaned closer with a wicked smile, “more ways than literally.”

Ash decided rolling eyes was enough for an answer before closing them again and taking a better hold of the pillow. He let out a content sigh and tried to catch some sweet sleep again that his bladder had cut off earlier, but not before long found it rather challenging with Gary moving restlessly next to him.

“You need to go to bathroom too?” he cracked one eye open again after a few minutes and stared at his partner who seemed to search for a better position. “I definitely hope not”, Gary said. “The baby’s just moving around a lot.”

That quickly had Ash’s head shoot up from the bed. “Ah, crap! I - I didn’t hurt it, did I?” he looked at the other with worry all over his face. Gary in turn gave him the look of daring once more to make him repeat the doctor’s explanations all over again, which had proven to be a rather effective way of shutting Ash up. But when the worry didn’t leave the trainer’s eyes, Gary sighed and closed his eyes. “No, you did not. It’s all safe and sound, like I’ve told you already. Actually I’d be quite worried if you’d be able to reach it, “ he laughed. Ash gave a nervous smile before letting his gaze drop at the researcher’s lower abdomen. “Yeah, I just… I dunno, I’m just worried”, he stuttered. “This is so strange and new to me. This baby stuff.”

“Well, I wonder how that might feel”, Gary remarked and gave a stretch bringing his exhausted body back to life. “Don’t worry, Ashy, if anything I think we were both in need for last night. And you didn’t seem to have deeper thoughts on the matter back then. If anything…” a smug smirk flashed across his face, “you were even more enthusiastic, if I remember correctly.”

“Shut up”, Ash hid his slight blush against his pillow. “You were eager too. And it’s - it’s not like I could help it, with you working all the time and…”

“Oh, so you mean I should slack off around like you do?”

“What? I do not! I’ve got like tons of things to do. I even cleaned the whole house yesterday!”

“And I appreciate that”, Gary laughed and leaned closer to gently caress the side of other’s face. “I admit I have kinda been on tight schedule. With this baby around, I want to get as much work done as possible before I have to take days off.”

“Didn’t the doctor say you should take it easier?”

“Only towards the end, and we still have few months to go. And don’t give me that face, Ashy, I’m not going to just sit around as some hatching machine. I have “tons of things to do” too”, he chuckled at his partner who seemed to be more at ease. To be honest it was a strange and bit scary situation for both of them, but Gary was determined to get through it with a composed mind. He had to. “Besides”, he flashed yet another smirk, “I think it were the Pokémon who did most of the cleaning.”

That earned him a slight smack on the shoulder.

They spent the next quiet moments by simply lying on the sheets, enjoying the presence of the other and getting wrapped in their thoughts. Gary especially had his mind on full speed, thinking of the future months while caressing lazily his stomach with one hand. Of course - even if he wouldn’t admit it aloud - it _had_ been rather hard to concentrate on work with the excitement and worry for the baby taking over the back of his mind every other moment, added to his need for organizing every detail. The baby was only mere months away and they hadn’t even picked the safety seat yet, Gary reminded himself. Nor was the child’s room finished yet, and they could use more clothing not to mention the bathroom supplies. Even the strollers were still under work.

Lord, how were they ever going to get ready in time. Even as enthusiastic as Ash was for the whole thing, it was more than usually up to Gary to actually take care of almost everything due to Ash’s taste in things either being rather unique (Gary was certainly sure the baby would not need an engine under the stroller) or having barely clue to what babies would even need (Gary had to remind him more than twice babies were not equal to pokémon eggs).

And yet, the brunet couldn’t feel more happy there, lying on the sheets with the trainer and sharing this adventure with him. A new chapter for them to conquer.

Ash, having seemingly followed his very own chain of thoughts, broke the silence with a thoughtful mutter. “I wonder if there’s any pork left.”

Gary gave a light chuckle. “Maybe, if you don’t have a sleep eating as a hidden talent too. That’s all you’ve been sulking over?”

“I’m hungry. I need breakfast.”

“Then go do some yourself.”

“I’m tired, I don’t wanna get up.”

“You’re such a child sometimes”, Gary sighed. Ash pouted with a something resembling the lines of “one Iris is enough” and snuggled his face deeper into the pillow. “Well, I don’t have any plans of getting onto my feet either, so you’re with few options, Ashy”, Gary gave another dragging stretch and enjoyed the blissful feeling spreading along his nerves.

Ash’s face shot up from the bed. “Who are you and what did you do to Gary Oak?”

“Well well, weren’t you the one to suggest me to “take it easier?” If anything, you should be pampering _me_ ”, the brunet flashed a teasing smile. Ash merely rolled his eyes and laid his head back on the bed with a huffed “wouldn’t you like that”, but his hand soon enough found itself to caress side of Gary’s arm. They spent the next moment in silence yet again, with Gary responding to the trainer’s gentle touch and their fingers locking against the sheets.

“You know”, Ash started, “if you do need anything, just tell me. I’m here for you. And the baby.”

Gary’s eyebrows went up in a slight surprise. “Now where did this come from?” he asked. Ash looked rather embarrassed as he struggled to voice himself - something he usually didn’t have any problems with. “I know I can be kinda reckless, you’ve told me that plenty of times too. And I might not know much about all this baby stuff. But I do wanna make the best home for the baby. I don’t want you to take care of anything by yourself. So… if you need help with anything, just tell me.”

Taken aback a bit by the unusually considerate words, the researcher looked at the other for a quick moment before giving into a warm laughter. “Aaww, I’m touched Ashy. Sounds you’ve found your inner parent already,” Gary chuckled and wrapped his arm around the other to bring himself closer.

“Thank you”, he added quietly with a warm smile. Ash responded with a sheepish one, before closing the gap between them for a soft kiss. Bringing his hand to other’s neck Gary kept them close, the warmth of each other and the cozy morning sun accompanying their tender kiss with Ash giving a gentle bite on the other’s lip and earning a soft moan from Gary. After a while the trainer pulled away, flashing a smirk at his partner.

“So have I earned breakfast now?”

That earned him a smack from a pillow. “Ow!” Before Ash could other than groan in annoyance, he felt arms around his waist and a voice in his ear. “Oh, I’ll give you a morning treat alright”, Gary said in a low tone and a wicked smile of his own on his face. “But I’m expecting a fair tip.”

“I think I can do that”, Ash returned the smile and brought the other down in for another kiss. “But I better get content for my money”, he breathed against Gary’s lips before devouring the researcher again and rolling them over to press Gary against the sheets.

They didn’t get to kitchen until later afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being this late, due to surprisingly busy end of the month I couldn't finish it until now. I also wanted to make this longer and less rushed, but... Well, anyway, I hope you liked it ;D Thank you for participating in the Secret Santa event and hopefully you had great holidays!<3


End file.
